SHE
by GamerNeko
Summary: UmA linda estória sobre o amor que rompe barreiras e distancias. TERMINADA!
1. She

oiiiiiii! Espero que vocês gostem dela! Mas leiam o que eu escrevi lá embaixo!

* * *

She

_**She may be the face I can't forget, **_

_Ela pode ser o rosto que não consigo esquecer_

_**A trace of pleasure or regret, **_

_Um traço de prazer ou arrependimento_

_**May be my treasure or **_

_Pode ser o tesouro ou_

_**The price I have to pay. **_

_O preço que tenho que pagar_

Deitado em sua cama, em seu quarto escuro, Kai havia perdido o sono. O que o fez perder seu sono, o que, ou...Quem?

Aquela garota que já lhe causara problemas, e os melhores momentos da vida o solitário adolescente.E por algum motivo sentia falta dela.

Não entendia se deveria se arrepender por te-la conhecido e odi�-la por esses sentimentos, ou apenas se entregar a eles.

_**She may be the song that summer sings**, _

_Ela pode ser a canção que o verão canta_

_**May be the chill that autumn brings, **_

_Pode ser o arrepio que o outono traz_

_**May be a hundred different things **_

_Pode ser as centenas de coisas diferentes_

_**Within the measure of a day. **_

_Contidas na medida de um dia_

_**She may be the beauty or the beast, **_

_Ela pode ser a bela ou a fera_

_**May be the famine or the feast, **_

_Pode ser a fome ou a ceia_

_**May turn each day into a**_

_Pode se transformar cada dia em um_

_**Heaven or a hell. **_

_Paraíso ou inferno_

Nesse momento, ele se recordou, de vários momentos em que ela fez todos rirem, momentos de amizade e amor, duas palavras que Kai desconhecia, que mudaram o rapaz para sempre. Também se lembrou de brigas e discussões que eles tiveram, que se antecederam a reconciliações e um relacionamento de amizade maior do que qualquer outro.

_**She may be the mirror of my dream, **_

_Ela pode ser o espelho dos meus sonhos_

_**A smile reflected in a stream, **_

_Um sorriso refletido em uma correnteza_

_**She may not be what she may seem **_

_Ela pode não ser o que parece_

_**Inside her shell. **_

_Dentro de sua concha_

"O que esta acontecendo comigo, ela é só uma garota, por que toda essa preocupação e essas memórias?".

" É melhor eu dormir... Ahhhhh! Do que adianta, eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir!". Ele se levantou e colocou um casaco e tênis.(Ele estava dormindo com uma calça azul escura e uma camiseta regata preta)" É melhor eu dar uma volta, a chuva vai fazer bem pra mim!". Ele andou na chuva por uma meia hora e chegou a uma casa que ele reconhecia como a casa da Hilary, ele olhou para a janela onde uma pessoa ficava olhando para o céu. Ele não conseguia saber quem era e se virou e andou até chegar no pequeno rio que tinha ali perto, e ficou observando. Suspirou e enquanto ia voltando, passou novamente pela casa e dessa vez podia ver quem era na janela, ficou surpreso, era a Hilary e parecia muito desanimada, mas ainda sim sorria, a chuva parou e as nuvens se afastaram mostrando alinda lua cheia que refletia na janela do quarto dela."Parece até um anjo, tão... calma, nunca a vi assim..." Kai pensou.

_**She who always seems so happy in a crowd,** _

_Ela que sempre parece feliz na multidão_

_**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud, **_

_Cujos olhos podem ser tão reservados e tão orgulhosos_

_**No one's allowed to see them **_

_Ninguém pode vê-los_

_**When they cry. **_

_Quando eles choram_

No momento em que ele a viu, todos os momentos que os dois tiveram juntos começaram a passar pela sua mente, desde o primeiro dia em que se viram até os últimos momentos em que se viram no desafio BEGA. "As vezes, tenho até medo de ser seu amigo, e para a própria segurança delaé melhor eu me manter distante..." Uma terrível lembrança na mente dele, seu passado voltava para assombra-lo, e um medo tomou conta dele, medo de que ELES voltassem e levassem a única coisa boa que já havia acontecido com ele...

_**She may be the love that cannot hope to last, **_

_Ela pode ser o amor que não vai durar_

_**May come to me from shadows of the past, **_

_Pode vir a mim de sombras do passado_

_**That I remember till the day I die. **_

_Que eu lembro até o dia que morrer_

"Quantas oportunidades de dizer a ela eu já desperdicei, mas não me arrependo, eu já tenho a certeza. Aquilo foi uma idiotice minha, mas bastou para me fazer saber o que eu já deveria..."

FLASH BACK

Kai já sentia alguma coisa por Hilary e sabia o que era, mas queria saber se ela também sentia o mesmo, antes da final!

-Campeonato Mundial (g-revolution) final entre Kai e Tyson-

A luta estava intensa e parecia que eles morreriam. Não era possível saber quem ganharia, naquele momento qualquer palavra de apoio bastava.

"ACABA ELE TYSON!" Hilary gritava.

Kai congelou...ele tinha sua prova, sua duvida...Esclarecida.

FINAL DO FLASHBACK

Hilary suspirou e olhou para baixo e viu Kai, um sorriso alegre se estampou no rosto dela e ela descia as escadas rapidamente.

"Por isso emoções são para os fracos." Kai disse indo embora sem ao menos esperar ela descer.

"KAI!" Hilary gritou vendo ele ir embora, a alegria havia se tornado tristeza. Mas quando ela percebeu que ele ia embora saiu correndo atrás dele, sua camisola branca e rosa, flutuava no vento enquanto ela corria e chamava o nome dele.

"Kai! Espere!" Mas ele não parava de andar, e agia normalmente.

"Emoções são para os fracos.' Ele ficava repetindo essa palavra varias e varias vezes na cabeça. Mas assim que Hilary o alcançou, ela se posicionou na frente dele sem deixa-lo passar".

"O que esta acontecendo com você Kai?".

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos rubros e profundos da garota, eles mostravam preocupação.

"Nada Hilary, estou bem."

_**She may be the reason I survive, **_

_Ela pode ser a razão pela qual eu sobrevivo_

_**The why and wherefore I'm alive, **_

_O porque de eu estar vivo_

_**The one I'll care for through the **_

_A pessoa com quem me preocuparei nos_

_**Rough and ready years. **_

_Anos difíceis_

"Mas o que faz andando a essa hora?"

"não consegui dormir."

"Eu também não.Por que você não conseguiu dormir? Esta ansioso, afinal amanhã você...volta pra Rússia?

"Er... _é por que eu estava pensando em você... não! Eu não posso falar isso!_"

"Kai...?".

"Nadaé um motivo idiota, mas por que você também não dormiu?".

"É que... er... bem... eu estava... pensando em... você".Hilary disse deixando ambos corados.

"Em... mim!"

"É, Afinal, você vai embora amanhã... e eu, queria dizer que vou sentir muita saudade, Kai". Kai sorriu

"Vamos, eu te acompanho até sua casa..." Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

_**Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears **_

_Eu,eu levarei sua risada e suas lágrimas_

_**And make them all my souvenirs **_

_E fazer deles meus "souvenires"_

_**For where she goes I've got to be. **_

_Por que onde ela for, eu tenho que estar_

Assim que eles chegaram Kai disse:

"Hilary!...".

"Sim Kai?"

"Eu também vou sentir saudades, você foi mais que minha amiga". Hilary sorriu, e deixou uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu a mão dele enxugando suas lagrimas.

"Não chore."

"Kai...se puder...não vá amanhã..."

"Não se preocupe, eu volto"

"Você não entende, você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu, você não é como um amigo qualquer Kai!" O rapaz estava surpreso com o que ele ouviu, ela o abraçou."_Como eu queria te dizer que eu também não quero ir..." _

Enquanto ele ia embora, Hilary ficava olhando o garoto da janela de seu quarto.

Kai sorria, e andava desaparecendo nas sombras da noite de luar que iluminava o anjo e sentido da vida de Kai Hiwatari.

_**The meaning of my life is she, she, she...**_

_O sentido de minha vida é ela, ela, ela..._

* * *

O QUE VCS ACHARAM, TALVEZ SE EU RECEBER MUITAS REVIEWS EU FAÇA DESSA SONGfic UMA FIC COM VARIAS MUISICAS, **_COMENTEM! _**


	2. I won´t say it

**Em pedido dos pouquissimos coments que eu recebi! Essa vai ser uma super-song-fic, com varias fics!

* * *

**

* * *

**Won't Say I'm In Love**

No dia seguinte ao encontro inusitado entre Kai e Hilary, Hilary andava pela a areia da praia, pensando: "Eu não acredito! Hoje ele vai embora, e talvez eu nunca torne a vê-lo novamente, e pensar que eu achei que ele era alguém em quem não se podia confiar, e ele salvou minha vida tantas vezes!".

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_**Se ha um premio por julgar apressadamente**_

_**Eu acho que já ganhei isso**_

_**Nenhum homem é digno de aborrecimento**_

" Por que me aborrecer com isso? Afinal hoje nós somos amigos!" Nesse momento Max apareceu" Hilary, Hilary, por que não admite!"

"Admite o que Max!"

" Que você gosta do ..."

"Nem continua a frase que eu já sei o que você vai falar! E não é verdade, ele é meu amigo assim como vocês!"

"Ah, mas não é mesmo!" Ray disse saindo de algum lugar se colocando na frente da Hilary e do lado do Max.

" Você também Ray!"

" Hilary é óbvio, se bobear, a escola inteira já sabe disso!"

" Ray.. isso já é exagero..." Max disse.

" Vocês estão loucos! Por eu estaria apaixonada pelo Kai!" Os dois se olharam e em seguida olharam para ela.

" Com certeza pelo jeito que você age quando ele esta por perto..."

"Eu concordo!" Max disse concordando com Ray.

_Who'd' you think you're kidding'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_**Quem você acha que esta enganando**_

_**Ele é a Terra e o Paraíso para você**_

_**Tentando deixar isso escondido**_

_**Querida, nós podemos ver através de você**_

_**Garota, você não pode ocultar isso**_

_**Nós sabemos como você se sente e**_

_**Em quem você esta pensando**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Sem chance, nem pensar**_

_**Não direi, não, não**_

"ah é, então como eu ajo perto dele! Seus malucos!"

" Você fica toda feliz, fica suspirando e sonhando acordada..."

" EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO KAI! POR QUE VOCES INSISTEM NISSO!"

"Por que é a verdade, Hil!" Max disse abrindo um sorriso no rosto.

"NÃO É,NÃO! Eu já aprendi minha lição ta bem!"

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_**Você desmaia, você suspira,**_

_**Por que negar isso, uh-oh.**_

_It´s too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love  
**é muito cliche**  
__**Não direi que estou apaixonada!**_

" Que lição Hil?" Perguntou.

"Eu já me apaixonei por um garoto, só que para o meu azar, ele era um idiota e eu estava cega por ele, e ...digamos que eu não quero que isso se repita, então agora eu evito relacionamentos desse nível de intimidade. Dói muito quando isso acontece, é um sacrifício que não vale a pena!"

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you´re dying to cry your heart out_

_**Eu achava que minha cabeça havia aprendido a lição**_

_**É ótimo no inicio**_

_**Minha cabeça esta gritando se contenha garota!**_

_**A não ser que você esteja morrendo de vontade de deixar seu coração chorar!**_

" Hilary, negar, não vai adiantar de nada!"

"É Hilary! Seja madura e admita!"

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_ya gotta own up_

_That ya are in love!_

_**Você continua negando**_

_**Quem você é e o que você esta sentindo**_

_**Nósjá vimos que você já atingiu o teto**_

_**Encare isso como adulta**_

_**Você tem que admitir**_

_**Que você esta apaixonada!**_

"Não!"

" Hilary, nós já sabemos, desista! Você não nos engana!" Ray disse.

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Sem chance, nem pensar**_

_**Não direi, não, não**_

"Hilary, se você visse seu sorriso quando ele esta perto de você, você admitiria!" Max disse.

" Que truquezinho baixo hein Max!" Hilary disse e continuou..." Quem não me engana são vocês"!

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_**Desista, Desista,**_

_**Veja o sorrir, está apaixonada**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**Nesse truque eu não caio**_

_**Não direi que estou apaixonada**_

" Pare com Isso Hil, e admita!"

" Me deixem em paz! Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém!"

_read our lips_

_You're in love_

_**Leia seus labios**_

_**Está apaixonada**_

_Your way is out of base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

**_Você não tem base_**

_**Não direi!**_

_**Me deixem em paz!**_

_**Não direi!**_

"Hilary, nós não ligamos, e achamos até legal você gostar dele, não há mal nenhum em se apaixonar!"

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_**Garota, não seja orgulhosa**_

_**Tudo bem estar apaixonada**_

" Talvez ainda dê tempo de chegarmos no aeroporto, para nos despedirmos!"

. Eles deram meia volta e seguiram seu caminho deixando Hilary com seus pensamentos, ela sorriu e saiu correndo para o aeroporto...

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**Pelo menos em alta voz**_

**_Não direi que estou apaixonada...

* * *

_**

E aí, ta legal! Valeus pelas coments! Mandem maaaaaaaaiiiiiiissssss!


	3. God must have spent

OLÁ! O TERCEIRO TÁ PRONTINHO AQUI, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!CARAMBA, PUBLIQUEI ESSSE JUNTO COM O DÉCIMO DA MINHA OUTRA FIC! FOI MAL A DEMORA!

* * *

Cap 3  
God must have spent a little more time on you

Kai estava sentado no banco do aeroporto, parecia estar impaciente, era como se ele quisesse sair o mais rápido dali, e o pior, o avião atrasaria. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Hilary.

"De novo? Por que não penso em mais nada senão nela! Afinal, eu não preciso de uma garota! E porque ela! Porque não uma outra? Isso esta me deixando louco!"

_**Can this be true?**_

_**Tell me can this be real?**_

_**How can I put into words how I feel?**_

_**My life was complete**_

_**I thought I was whole**_

_**Why do I feel like I'm losing control?**_

_Isso pode ser verdade?_

_Diga-me, isso pode ser real?_

_Como eu posso colocar em palavras como me sinto?_

_Minha vida era completa_

_Eu achava que era tudo_

_Porque estou sentindo como se estivesse perdendo controle?_

"Isso poderia ser… amor? Não! Definitivamente Não!" Nesse momento, Hilary apareceu entrando no salão do aeroporto, parecia que ela estava procurando alguém, ao avista-lo ela sorriu, e foi em sua direção.

"Oi Kai!"

"Olá..."

"Por que você ainda não embarcou?"

"É que o avião atrasou..." Ela se sentou ao lado dele, o que deixou ele mais ansioso...

"Kai...por que você quer ir para a Rússia? Por que você não fica aqui no Japão?"

"Eu...não posso, eu queria ficar, mas infelizmente eu não posso..."

"Por que não!O que te impede de ficar!"

"Eu...é melhor eu não dizer..."

"Kai, você esta suando?"

"Que? Eu? Não!" Com certeza ele estava nervoso, principalmente com ela colocando a sua mão na dele, tudo isso era novo para ele... Muito novo.

_**Never thought that love could feel like this**_

_**And you changed my world with just one kiss**_

_**How can it be that right here with me?**_

_**There's an angel**_

_**It's a miracle**_

_Nunca pensei que o amor poderia ser assim_

_E você mudou meu mundo com apenas um beijo_

_Como pode ser, aqui junto de mim?_

_É um anjo_

_É um milagre_

"Kai, por favor, não v�!"

"Desculpe Hilary, mas eu não tenho escolha..." Ela desviou o olhar, e em seguida olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu.

"Seu olhos são lilazes..." E ela o abraçou...

_**Your love is like a river,**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that its true,**_

_**God must have spent a little more time on you**_

_Seu amor é como um rio,_

_Pacifico e profundo_

_Sua alma é como um segredo que nunca consegui guardar_

_Quando olho em seus olhos_

_Eu sei que é verdade_

_Deus deve ter gasto, um tempo a mais em você_

_**In all of creations all things great and small**_

_**You are the one that surpasses them all**_

_**More precious than any diamond or pearl**_

_**They broke the mold when you came in this world**_

_Em toda a criação, todas as coisas grandes e pequenas_

_Você é a única que ultrapassa todas elas_

_Mais preciosa que qualquer diamante ou pérola_

_Eles quebraram o molde quando você veio a esse mundo_

Ele não queria ir, nem queria deixar tudo aquilo para trás, foram três anos desde de que se conheceram, e foram os melhores anos da vida dele, e ela não queria deixar ele ir, ela não queria estar sozinha, se não fosse por ele, ela não estaria aqui.

"_Como pude viver todos esses anos, sem ela? Como pude sobreviver sem o calor do seu amor,é tão...bom, estar com ela.., ela me faz esquecer todos os anos de dor, é como se tudo tivesse valido a pena, para chegar a esses anos..."_

_**And I'm trying hard to figure out**_

_**Just how I ever did without**_

_**The warmth of your smile**_

_**The heart of a child**_

_**That's deep inside**_

_**Makes me purified**_

_E eu estou tentando descobrir_

_Apenas como eu consegui sem_

_O calor do seu sorriso_

_O coração de uma criança_

_Que esta aí dentro_

_Me purifica_

Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele, e ele olhou naqueles olhos que pareciam queimar, e ela deixou escapar uma lagrima. Ray, Max, Tyson, e Kenny chegaram, Hilary enxugou a lagrima.

"É Kai, tudo se resume a isto, você indo embora...Mas não se preocupe, nos veremos logo!" Max disse com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Hilary, você já pensou sobre aquela conversa que tivemos e já contou para ele?" Ray disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, deixando Hilary vermelha.

"RAY!"

"Que conversa? Contar o que?" Kai perguntou.

"Nada Kai, é só uma brincadeira do Ray e do Max..."

"Desculpe, eu não pude me conter..."

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Menos Hilary.

"MUUUUUITO ENGRAÇADO RAY!" Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Kai olhava fixo para Hilary

_**Your love is like a river,**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that its true,**_

_**God must have spent a little more time on you**_

_Seu amor é como um rio,_

_Pacifico e profundo_

_Sua alma é como um segredo que nunca consegui guardar_

_Quando olho em seus olhos_

_Eu sei que é verdade_

_Deus deve ter gasto um tempo a mais em você_

_**God must have spent a little more time on you**_

_**little more time on you**_

_Deus deve ter gasto um tempo a mais em você_

_Um tempo a mais em você...

* * *

_

**E AÍÍÍÍÍÍ? GOSTARAM?NO Próximo cap, eu vou usar uma do THE CALLING.**

**COMENTEM!**


	4. things dont always turn out that way

AQUI TÁ O QUARTO(é o quarto né?)

QUEM PENSOU NA MUSICA "**Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way**" DO THE CALLING PARA ESSE CAP, PENSOU CERTO! TÁ AQUI!

* * *

DIVIRTAM-SE!

Cap 4

Naquele Clima de Amizade, Ray, Max, Kenny e Hiro, foram até a lanchonete.

"Vocês andam notando a atitude estranha do Kai?" Hiro comentou.

"É, o desempenho dele depois do desafio BEGA, começou a piorar..."Kenny disse.

"O que vocês acham?" Hiro perguntou direcionando a pergunta para Max e Ray.

"Bem, uma vez, ele ficou uma semana sem dormir." Ray disse em tom de preocupação.

"Parece que ele está obcecado por algo... é muito estranho..." Kenny falou olhando para o chão.

"É..." Hiro concordou.

" Eu sei o que é..."Max disse.

"O que?" Ray perguntou.

"É sobre AQUELE assunto lembra Ray?"

"O QUE? ELA!" Ray perguntou tendo resposta o balançar positivo do Max. "Ma-mas, como você soube?"

"Ele me contou."

"DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO!" Kenny perguntou em pânico.

_**Well he can't sleep at night**_

_**And he can't do what's right**_

_**It was all because she came into his life**_

_**It's a deep obsession, taking up his time**_

Bem ele não consegue dormir à noite 

_E ele não consegue fazer o que é certo_

_Tudo isso, por que ela entrou na vida dele_

_É uma profunda obsessão, tomando o tempo dele _

"Eu acho que eu já sei...seria ELA?"Hiro perguntou olhando para Hilary.

"Ela mesma."Max respondeu

"PERAÍ! VOCÊS TÃO FALANDO QUE O KAI GOSTA DA HILARY!" Kenny perguntou.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Os 3 falaram

"desculpa.."Kenny se desculpou.

"O problema é que ele não quer admitir..." Max completou.

_**She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs**_

_**She's everything he just won't believe**_

_**Take away his doubt, turn him inside out**_

_**Then she can see what he's been dying to say**_

_**But things don't always turn out that way**_

Ela é tudo o que ele quer, ela é tudo o que ele precisa 

_Ela é tudo, ele só não vai acreditar_

_Tire a duvida dele, vire-o do avesso_

_E aí ela pode ver o que ele esta morrendo de vontade de dizer_

_Mas as coisas nem sempre acabam desse jeito_

_**And he must confess**_

_**All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress**_

_**Although he keeps it all bottled up inside**_

Although he keeps it all safe within his mind 

_E ele tem que confessar_

_Todos os pensamentos de sua linda tentação_

_Mas ele deixa tudo guardado dentro dele_

_Mas ele deixa tudo a salvo em sua mente_

"Ele realmente não quer que alguém descubra..." Hiro complementou.

"Eu acho que devemos tentar convence-lo de contar para ela..." Max disse em tom firme.

"Eu concordo."Disse Hiro.

'Eu não sei não.." Kenny respondeu em tom inseguro.

'Vamos Max!"Hiro disse.

_**So wipe that smile off your face**_

_**Before it gets too late**_

_**There's only so much time**_

_**For you to make up your mind**_

Então tire esse sorriso do seu rosto 

_Antes que seja tarde demais_

_Por que há apenas muito tempo _

_Para você mudar de idéia_

"Kai, é melhor você contar para ela antes que seja tarde..." Max disse.

'Contar o que?" Ele perguntou.

"Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando!" Hiro disse.

"**atenção, o vôo para Moscow, Rússia, estará saindo em 3 minutos."**

Todos acompanharam Kai, até o avião, onde Max insistiu.

"KAI! É agora ou nunca!'' Mas ele ignorou.

"Esta bem Kai! Quando você voltar, Se você voltar, com certeza vai ter sido tarde demais!" Hiro disse, isso fez Kai hesitar por um instante. Mas entrou no avião.Será que ele voltaria?

_**She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs**_

_**She's everything he just won't believe**_

_**Take away his doubt, turn him inside out**_

_**Then she can see what he's been dying to say**_

_**But things don't always turn out that way**_

Ela é tudo o que ele quer, ela é tudo o que ele precisa 

_Ela é tudo, ele só não vai acreditar_

_Tire a duvida dele, vire-o do avesso_

_E aí ela pode ver o que ele esta morrendo de vontade de dizer_

_Mas as coisas nem sempre acabam desse jeito_

_**things don't always turn out that way**_

_as coisas nem sempre acabam desse jeito

* * *

_

E AÍ? GOSTARAM? MANDEEM REVIEWS, E ADIVINHEM QUAL SERÁ A PRÓXIMA MUSICA DO 3 DOORS DOWN EU VOU USAR... A 2 PRIMEIRAS PALAVRAS SÃO HERE WITHOUT...


	5. Here Without you

OIIIIIIIIIIIII! ACABARAM-SE AS ESPERAS! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

* * *

_**Here Without You **_

_**A hundred days make me older, since the last time that I saw**_

_**your pretty face **_

_**A thousand lies made me colder and I don't think I can look at**_

_**this the same **_

_**But all the miles that separate **_

_**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho, desde a ultima vez que vi  
seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram ficar mais frio e eu não acho que posso olhar para isso_

_da mesma forma_

_Mas todas as Milhas que separam_

_Elas desaparecem quando estou sonhando com seu rosto_

Lá estava ele, da janela de seu imenso quarto, olhando a neve cair, eles estavam milhares de distancia longe um do outro, mas nem dois anos de solidão puderam apagar a memória da unica pessoa que o fez sentir amor.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind **_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_**

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua na minha memória solitaria_

_Eu penso em você e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_**And tonight, it's only you and me **_

_E hoje a noite, é só você e eu_

Ele passou dois anos sonhando com ela. E esperando que tudo aquilo podia voltar a ser como antes. Mesmo sem poder te-la, ele queria sentir o perfume dela de novo, e apenas ter a presença dela.

_**The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say**_

_**hello **_

_**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets**_

_**better as we go **_

_As milhas apenas continuam rodando, como as pessoas que deixam seu caminho _

_para dizerem olá._

_Eu ouvi que esta vida é superestimada, mas eu espero que isso _

_melhore enquanto caminhamos_

"Essa, vida nos dá a melhor coisa que nos pode acontecer, e aí acaba com tudo..." Ele sabia quer nunca conseguiria amar alguém daquele jeito ou mesmo chegar a amar outra pessoa.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind **_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_**

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua na minha memória solitaria_

_Eu penso em você e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **_

**_it gets hard but it won't take away my love _**

_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done **_

**_it gets hard but it won't take away my love _**

_Tudo o que sei, e onde quer que eu vá_

_Fica dificil, mas não vai levar pra longe meu amor_

_E quando o ultimo cai, e quando tudo isso é dito e feito_

_Fica dificil mas não vai levar pra longe o meu amor_

Ele colocou seu longo casaco preto e começou a andar pelos jardins congelados."Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, de que eu nunca a esqueçerei..."

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind **_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua na minha memória solitaria_

_Eu penso em você e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos

* * *

_

então né, essse foiu curto mas, o próximo vai ser melhor...NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS!


	6. Can't go on without you

OIIIIII! JÁ QUE A TODO MUNDO FICOU BRAVO POR EU TER DEMORADO... O SEXTO CHEGOU! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM Da REVIEW!

* * *

_**Can't Go On Without You**_

_**How can it be easy to forget you when I think about you all the**_

_**time?**_

_**I never know how I miss you when I never had you, you were never**_

_**mine**_

_Como pode ser fácil te esquecer quando eu_

_Penso em você o tempo todo?_

_Eu nunca sei como eu posso sentir sua falta_

_Quando eu nunca te tive, _

_Você nunca foi meu_

Ela andava pelas ruas se perguntando o motivo de tudo, Ela não entendia porque ela sentia tanto a falta dele, se ele nunca havia sido dela...uma lagrima descia no seu rosto e se misturava nas gotas de chuva.naquela noite triste, a lua chorava com ela...

_**I move on, but I can't go on without you**_

_**Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you**_

_**Can't move on, can't move on**_

_Eu mudo, mas eu não consigo _

_seguir em frente sem você_

_Eu disse eu tento, nao sei porque o que fazer sem você_

_Não posso seguir em frente, não posso seguir em frente_

Por dois anos ela tentou, mas só trouxe mais dor. Não importava o que ela tentasse, mas ela não conseguia seguir em frente...

"Por que? Eu só queria viver! Mas não adianta, porque eu o conheci!Eu já devia saber que isso só me traria dor! Hilary como você é idiota!"

_**It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes**_

_**Then I'd feel so happy, not knowing you're so fine**_

_Seria bom se nós nunca tivessemos nos conhecido,_

_Se nós nunca tivéssemos travados os olhos_

_Então eu me sentira tão feliz._

_Sem saber que você está tão bem_

Ela tentou banir cada memória deles, mas nada adiantou...

_**I move on, but I can't go on without you**_

_**Said I try, don't know why, what to do about you**_

_**Can't move on, can't move on**_

_Eu mudo, mas eu não consigo _

_seguir em frente sem você_

_Eu disse eu tento, nao sei porque o que fazer sem você_

_Não posso seguir em frente, não posso seguir em frente_

Ela saiu correndo e tropeçou. Caiu de joelhos e lá ficou...chorando, por não ser forte o bastante para seguir em frente, era tudo o que ela queria, seguir em frente, para ela, essa era a melhor solução.

_**I get so nervous when I'm around you there's nothing I can say**_

_**I wish you'd get outta my head, I think about you every day**_

_Eu fico tão nervosa quando eu fico perto de você,_

_Não há nada que eu possa dizer_

_Eu desejo te tirar da minha cabeça,_

_Eu penso em você todo dia_

_**I move on, but I can't go on without you**_

_**Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you**_

_**Can't move on, can't move on without...**_

_Eu mudo, mas eu não consigo _

_seguir em frente sem você_

_Eu disse eu tento, nao sei porque o que fazer sem você_

_Não posso seguir em frente, não posso seguir em frente_

Max, que andava pelas ruas, a viu, e foi socorre-la.

"Hilary! Você esta bem!"Ela enxugou as lagrimas.

"Esta tudo bem Max, nada para se preocupar..."

"É por causa dele não é?"Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e Hilary confirmou balançando a cabeça. "Vamos, você sabe que pode me contar tudo..."

"Max, já faz dois anos e não importa o que eu faça, eu não consigo esquece-lo!"

"Talvez, você não deva esquecer..."

"Como assim Max, deixa-lo em minha memória só me traz mais dor...para mim acabou, eu não agüento mais!"

"No final tudo dá certo Hilary, se não deeu é por que ainda não é o fim! Eu sei que ele vai voltar...por você ele vai voltar..."

"Obrigada Max..." A garota disse sorrindo, eles se levantaram.

"Hilary, há coisas que você não pode aprende-las aqui..."Ele disse apontando para a cabeça. "Mas sentidas aqui."O americano disse colocando a mão no seu peito...

"Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter Max! Obrigada!"Ela o abraçou e seguiu seu caminho. A chuva parava e o céu se abria revelando a linda lua cheia e azul...

* * *

E AÍIIIIIII! VCS. GOSTARAM!A PRÓXIMA MUSICA VAI SER UMA DO GREEN DAY E COMEÇA COM A LETRA B! ADIVINHEM E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DA REVIEWS! best wishes, Jecksy-Candy! 


	7. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

_**I walk a lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But it's home me and I walk alone**_

_Eu ando em uma estrada solitária_

_A única que eu sempre conheci_

_Não sei onde vai dar_

_Mas é um lar pra mim e eu ando sozinho_

Enquanto a neve caia em seu rosto, ele andava em uma rua deserta, ele não tinha um rumo certo, ele só queria pensar um pouco.

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**When the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone I walk alone**_

_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

_Na avenida dos sonhos quebrados_

_Enquanto a cidade dorme_

_E eu sou o único e eu ando sozinho_

_Eu ando sozinho _

Kai estava sendo tomado por sentimentos de saudade e tristeza.E Kai estava começando a se sentir sozinho. Antes ela estava com ele mas "conforme o tempo passa nós começamos a abrir os olhos...e acordar de um sonho que achavamos ser realidade..." ele disse para si mesmo.

_**My shadows are the only ones beside me**_

_**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I walk alone**_

_Minhas sombras são as unicas que andam ao meu lado_

_Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Até lá, eu andarei sozinho_

Todo aquele ódio que um dia havia dominado o rapaz voltara, com muito mais força, com muito mais dor e com muito mais amor...

_**I'm walking down the lines**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**On the border line of the edge**_

_**And where I walk alone**_

_Estou andando por todo o caminho_

_Que me divide em algum lugar na minha mente_

_Na beira do precipício_

_E onde eu ando sozinho_

Sem perceber ele se apaixonou...e sem perceber acordou a alma, que dormia no frio e escuro precipicio do coração que já havia sido negro.

_**Read between the lines of what's**_

_**Fucked up and everythings all right**_

_**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**_

_**And I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone I walk alone**_

_Leia entre as linhas_

_Do que está ferrado e tudo está certo_

_Cheque meus sinais vitais pra saber se eu continuo vivo_

_E eu ando sozinho_

"Eu estraguei tudo. Pela primeira vez eu deixo o coração falar...e estrago tudo." Ele foi parar no meio de uma floresta congelada. e naquele cenario todo branco, ele se sentou e recostou numa árvore e olhou em direção ao lago congelado, onde pensou ter visto o reflexo deela, foi olhar de perto para ver se era ela. Mas só apareceu o seu reflexo, e atrás deste, ele conseguia ver um passaro vermelho e deixou sair um suspiro.

"Kai?" Ele ouviu uma voz atras dele e se virou para onde a voz vinha.

"Tala. É você..."  
"É sim, estava te procurando. Eu recebi um telefonema do Max e do Ray, que era para eu falar com você para você voltar pro Japão. E pelo tom ded voz deles, era algo importante." O rapaz ruivo explicou.

_**My shadows are the only ones beside me**_

_**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I walk alone**_

_Minhas sombras são as unicas que andam ao meu lado_

_Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Até lá, eu andarei sozinho_

No dia seguinte, ele foi até o Aeroporto. Tomou sua mala, e foi...

* * *

HÁ! O QUE ACHARAM? NADA COMO UM BOM SUSPENSE! o que vocês acham que vai acontecer a seguida...(NO ULTIMO CAPITULO)

a) O Max e o Ray fazem uma festa surpresa pro Kai.

b) A Hilary sofreu um acidente de carro e chamaram ele pro funeral

c) A Hilary tá em coma.

d) O Kai e a Hilary se encontram...

Adivinhem o que vai acontecer! Mas lembre-se de que essa história é um Drama!

FUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii...


	8. Love Is on the Way

MUAHAHAHAHA! SE vcs acharam, que ia ser a festa surpresa...errado! Descubram o que vai acontecer...

_**

* * *

Love Is On The Way**_

O dia amanheceu e Hilary acordou. As palavras do Max ainda ecoavam na cabeça dela...

Ela estava confusa. Mas percebeu que ela não podedria mudar a situação...

_**Waking up alone**_

_**In a room that still reminds me**_

_**My heart has got to learn to forget**_

_**Starting on my own**_

_**With every breath I'm getting stronger**_

_**This is not the time for regret**_

_**Cause I don't need to hang on to heartbreak**_

_**When there's so much of life left to live **_

_Acordando sozinha_

_Num quarto que a ainda me lembra_

_Que meu coração tem que aprender a esquecer_

_Começando sozinha_

_Com cada suspiro me torno mais forte_

_Não é hora de arrependimentos_

_Por que eu não preciso ficar com o coração quebrado_

_Quandoa tanta vida deixada para viver_

Dentro de seu coração ela ainda tinha a esperança de que ela ainda seria feliz, mesmo sabendo que nunca amaria alguém tanto como ela o amou, e isso a fez se sentir muito melhor. Ela se trocou e foi até a casa do Max para agradece-lo por tudo.

_**Love is on the way**_

_**On wings of angels**_

_**I know its true, I feel it coming through**_

_**Love is on the way**_

_**Time is turning the pages**_

_**I don't know when**_

_**But love will find me again **_

_O amor está a caminho_

_Em asas de anjos_

_Eu sei que é verdade, Eu sinto isso chegando_

_O amor está a caminho_

_O tempo está virando as paginas_

_Eu não sei quando_

_Mas o Amor vai me encontrar novamente_

Durante o caminho ela sentiu uma ótima sensação. Ela não sabia o que era ou quando aconteceria, mas ela sabia que ela seria feliz, e mesmo não tendo uma vida perfeita, ela ainda poderia sentir o vento no seu rosto.

_**I am not afraid**_

_**Of the mystery of tomorrow**_

_**I have found the faith deep within**_

_**There's a promise I have made**_

_**There's a dream I'm gonna follow**_

_**There's another chance to begin**_

_**And it's coming as sure as the heavens**_

_**I can feel it right here in my heart **_

_Eu não tenho medo _

_Do mistério de amanhã_

_Eu encontrei a fé contida nele_

_Há uma promessa que eu fiz_

_Há um sonho que eu vou seguir_

_Há uma nova chance de começar_

_E isso vem tão certo como os céus_

_Eu posso sentir isso aqui, em meu coração_

E por mais estranho que fosse, cada lembrança dele dava mais força para ela. O dia estava lindo, e monarcas dançavam em volta dela, mas o céu tanpou o sol e começou a chover, mas ela não ligou, olhou para cima, fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Era como se aquela chuva estivesse purificando sua mente, limpando todas as tristezas. E ela se sentiu como se ela estivesse se misturando com a água da chuva. Mas assim que ela olhou para frente , ela viu uma mancha negra, que tinha a forma dee uma pessoa que estava nas sombras. Ela ainda nãao tinha certeza, mas será?

_**Love is on the way**_

_**On wings of angels**_

_**I know its true, I feel it coming through**_

_**Love is on the way**_

_**Time is turning the pages**_

_**I don't know when**_

_**But love will find me again **_

_O amor está a caminho_

_Em asas de anjos_

_Eu sei que é verdade, Eu sinto isso chegando_

_O amor está a caminho_

_O tempo está virando as paginas_

_Eu não sei quando_

_Mas o Amor vai me encontrar novamente_

Após ela olhar por um tempo para a imagem, ela começou a reconhecer..."K-Kai?" E como se aquela pessoa tivesse ouvido se virou para ela. Ela andou até a pessoa bem devagar, insegura de quem poderia ser...

_**I don't know when**_

_**But love will find me ...**_

_Eu não sei quando_

_Mas o Amor vai me encontrar..._

Logo, ela já tinha certeza, e seus passos inseguros, agora não existiam mais, e ela estava correndo na direção, e sem vacilar ela o abraçou, e ele colocou seus braços em volta dela. Agora o céu se abriu, e o sol brilhava e iluminava os dois. Por trás dos prédios, um arco-íris dava cor a um mundo que para ela ontem havia sido cinzento. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e ele disse: "Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso..." Uma lagrima de felicidade deslizou pelo rosto dela. "Hilary."Ele começou olhando nos olhos rubros dela "Eu te amo..."

_**again **_

_novamente_

E a unica resposta que ele obteve, foi um beijo do primeiro amor dele...

_**O Fim

* * *

**_

E AÍIII...GOSTARAM? Espero que sim... Bem eu fico por aqui.

FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii...


End file.
